


Late Night Thoughts

by KremGoblin95



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Calvin & Hobbes Strip, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Starving For Imp Sibling Content, It Started As A Shower Thought, Pre-Canon, Siblings, headcanon-based, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KremGoblin95/pseuds/KremGoblin95
Summary: An eight-year-old Blitzo has a question for his older sister Tilla.
Relationships: Barbie Wire & Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Tilla (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> There is like _no_ content for Blitzø and his sisters **so I fuckin made some.**

A cheap, thin mattress cushioned only by dirty straw was hardly an ideal sleeping condition, but it was the only sleeping condition Tilla and her siblings had ever known, so it would just have to do. Of course, being a young teenager who knew a thing or two about life outside the circus, she did sometimes wish for nicer things - maybe at the very least a pillow that didn’t feel like it was partially stuffed with gravel - but she knew she had to make do. It wasn’t like she had any say in what the circus spent its profits on, after all.

Didn’t mean she didn’t get frustrated at certain things waking her up at night.

“Tilla. Tilla. Tilla. Tilla. Tilla. Tilla. Tilla. Tilla. Tilla. Tilla. Tilla. Tilla.”

Each quiet call of her name was punctuated by a gentle jab on her shoulder. She tried her hardest to ignore it, screwing her face in frustration as if that would make it go away. When it became clear he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, though, she reluctantly squinted her eyes open, groaning in exasperation as she lifted her head to address her persistent kid brother.

“What is it, Blitzo?”

“Do imps grow from spores?”

She blinked a few times in confusion, still not fully awake. “What?”

“I said ‘do imps grow from spores’.”

It took her a few seconds to properly register the question still. When she did, her face contorted in anger and annoyance.

 _“Spores!?”_ she repeated, glaring.

“Yeah.” Blitzo was oblivious as ever, it seemed.

“You’re waking me up in the middle of the night to ask me if imps grow from _**spores?!?** What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you even awake!?_”

“I just need to know if it’s true.”

 ** _“Go back to sleep!”_** Tilla barked at him, her arm scrambling for something on the ground.

Blitzo was about to clarify that he hadn’t been asleep in the first place when he was promptly smacked in the face by a rubber ball she had managed to grab. When he recovered from being knocked onto his bottom, he saw that Tilla had shifted under her blanket so that she was now facing away from him. She was even holding her pillow around her head to better block out any unwelcome sounds. Even he knew that meant she didn’t want to talk to him anymore for the rest of the night, so he decided not to press the issue. Instead, he slunk away, back to the cheap and thin mattress he shared with his twin sister Barbie.

She looked up at him as he approached. “Well?”

“She didn’t really answer,” Blitzo replied. “I guess she doesn’t know.”

“I’m telling you, it's true.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I know everything,” Barbie asserted, a smug smile on her face.

“No you don’t,” Blitzo insisted.

Barbie gave him an annoyed look. “I do too!”

“Nuh-uh, that’s bullshit!”

“How would _you_ know?!” Her voice rose despite herself.

“I know there’s nothing _you_ know that Tilla doesn’t!” Blitzo’s own voice subconsciously matched hers in volume.

 _“WILL YOU TWO LITTLE FUCKS SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP?!?”_ bellowed their father’s voice from elsewhere in the tent.

Blitzo and Barbie both instinctively shrunk back in response. When they made eye contact, they came to a completely silent agreement to do as he said, Blitzo slipping under their blanket while Barbie shifted to make room for him. Something still didn’t sit right with Blitzo, though.

“Hey Barbie?” he whispered, turning to face his sister.

“What?” she whispered back.

“If it really is true, would we have grown from the same spore since we’re twins?”

She simply blinked at him, confused. Her expression was more than enough to tell him that she was at a complete loss as to the answer, but he waited for her to say something anyway.

“I guess…?” she finally answered.

Blitzo took the smug smile she’d worn less than a minute ago and plastered it onto his own face. “You don’t know.”

And with that, he triumphantly rolled over to face away from her, closing his eyes as he prepared to drift off to sleep.

“Hey!” Barbie tried to protest, pushing herself up. But then she remembered that their dad had already yelled at them to go to sleep. The man really hated being disturbed, let alone more than once in one night. So she instead let herself fall back onto the mattress in quiet indignation. Unlike her brother, though, she wasn't quite ready to go to sleep; she was busy trying to burn holes into the back of his skull with her glare.

Eventually she did manage to fall asleep, of course. Even later that night, Blitzo rolled over to unknowingly hug her tight against his body while she subconsciously returned the gesture. They were pretty used to waking up in this position by this point; their natural body heat was certainly warmer than their flimsy blanket, after all.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Update February 6th, 2021:** I am _very_ disproportionately proud of myself for successfully predicting that Blitzo and Barbie are twins by the way. 😁
> 
>  **Music Used:** [Marvin's Marvellous Mechanical Museum](https://youtu.be/NkdpBWzb2hw) (yes the entire album) by Tally Hall


End file.
